Before The Rift
by hellbell81
Summary: So I finished Let Me Go Home and This Is Home and I thought I'd write a story about what happened before Jak went through the rift. From Jak and Keira's first kiss to when he left not knowing she was pregnant. Please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.**

**Okay I finished This is Home and I was reading through it and I thought how nice it would be to have a story about Jak and Keira without all the pain and drama and things so I thought of this.**

**Basically it starts just after Jak defeats Gol and Maia and tells the story from their first kiss to when Jak goes through the rift. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Jak sat on a huge rock over looking Sentinal Beach. He watched as the residents celebrated the defeat of Gol and Maia. Everyone was there. The four sages, Samos the green sage of course but alongside him were the others, red, blue and yellow. The residents from the surrounding villages. The geologist, gambler and warrior from Rock Village, Gordy and Willard from the Volcanic Crater even Boggy Billy had arrived surrounded by a swarm of flies. The residents of Sandover Village happily celebrated, the mayor boasted how a boy from his village had saved them, while the bird lady told stories of how Jak and Daxter would get themselves into all sorts of trouble. The sculptor chased his muse around fearing she'd run away again and the fisherman told how his boat was used to get Jak to Misty Island. The farmer sat drunk next to his beer barrel leaving it completely unguarded against young teenage hands or paws.

He looked at the small group of teenagers gathered around Daxter as he told his story and his glance wandered to small figure stood just behind them warming her small hands in front of the bonfire.

Daxter looked up and noticed Jak smiling "Hey Jak...what you doing up there?" Daxter yelled

"I'm just resting Dax...had quite a hard few weeks" Jak called back

Daxter walked through someones legs and moved closer to Jak "You know Jak...this being an ottsel thing isn't so bad...for one thing I'm allowed to drink alcohol" he grinned holding up the mug of beer up.

"Does Samos know you've got that?" Jak enquired

Daxter shook his head "What can he do...I'm one hundred and five...not as old as him but still" he chuckled

Jak laughed and shook his head "How did you work your age out at one hundred and five?" he asked

"Simple...like a croco-dog" he said "Looks like you've got company" Daxter smirked and nodded behind Jak.

Jak smiled and looked around as he heard the soft foot steps on the grass behind him. He looked up and smiled "Hey"

"Hey" she said "Mind if I join you, Daxter's getting a little...well you know?"

He shuffled up a little and smiled "Not at all Keira" he waited for her to sit "So tell me how he worked out his age at one hundred and five?"

Keira giggled and looked down at Daxter swaying around on the beach as he told the same story once again "Someone asked him if ottsel's age like croca-dogs...you know like for every year we have they have like seven" Jak nodded "So Daxter decided they did and he worked out that if he was a croca-dog he'd be one hundred and five...and that made him old enough to drink"

"Well that sounds perfectly logical I suppose" Jak said, Keira looked at him with an eye brow raised "I mean for Daxter's logic obviously" he chuckled

Keira giggled "He'll be passed out before he knows it...I don't think he's figured out he's a lot smaller than he used to be, that he won't be able to drink as much"

Jak nodded "Keira...I never got chance to thank you for what you did"

"I didn't really do anything Jak" Keira blushed pushing some hair behind her ear.

Jak chuckled "Of course you did...how would I even of got to Gol and Maia's citadel without your A-Grav"

Keira shrugged "You would have managed...you're a hero now Jak, all the girls will be throwing themselves at you" she smiled

"Is that what you think Keira that I want all them girls throwing themselves at me?" Jak asked looking at her sadly

She looked at him and shrugged "I don't know Jak...I mean when we were on top of that citadel...we almost...well..."

"Hey Jak" Some one shouted interrupting Keira "Daxter needs to go home"

Jak looked up and sighed at the sight of Daxter curled up snoring "I better get him home...I'll see ya tomorrow Keira" he smiled getting up

Keira nodded "Yes you will" she said.

* * *

An hour later Jak had put Daxter in to his bed and he sat on his own looking out the window up in to the stars and noticed how quiet it was before his gaze landed on the aqua haired girl leaving her room underneath her father's hut and heading for the beach. He quickly and quietly left his room and hut and followed her down to the beach.

He found her sat in front of the glowing embers that was the bonfire. Party remains scattered everywhere. He plonked himself down next to her and smiled "You shouldn't be wandering around here at night Keira" he said

"I couldn't sleep...seems my father is more of a party animal than we thought...all the sages are up in his lab" she said

Jak nodded "You know earlier when you said about the top of the citadel?" Jak asked Keira nodded "Well what did you mean?"

"I don't know...I guess I was just wondering if you would have kissed me if Daxter hadn't interrupted us" she shrugged looking in to the fire

Jak turned to her and gently turned her face to look at him "Do you still want to know?" he asked, Keira nodded "Well Keira, yes I would have kissed you and no I do not want every girl in the village throwing themselves at me because every other girl is not you" Jak said surprising himself with how confident he was being.

Keira's face broke in to a huge grin "You know Jak...Daxter's not here now, in fact no one is here...just us"

"Just us...sounds kind of nice" Jak whispered

She nodded "So if maybe you wanted to try again"

Jak grinned and cupped her face "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?"

"Probably as long as I've wanted you to" Keira smiled before her's and Jak's lip's met in a slow gentle at first kiss, becoming more and more passionate with each movement.

Eventually Jak pulled away "Wow" he panted

Keira giggled as Jak rested his forehead on hers "So was it worth the wait?" she asked shyly

"You know on top of that silo...you know I channelled light eco?" Keira nodded softly "Well that was an amazing experiance...it felt so light and pure and magical...but that kiss...was even better than that" he said as his face broke out in to a wide grin.

"Wow really" Keira asked Jak nodded "So am I your girlfriend now?" she asked

Jak pulled his head away from Keira's and frowned "Well, you're a girl and you're a friend...my best non-furry friend that is" he grinned

"Oh" Keira said looking away and back at the fire

Jak chuckled quietly and turned her face to his again "Keira Hagai, will you be my girlfriend and I don't just mean a girl that is my friend"

"Oh Jak" Keira squealed launching herself at Jak and pushing his body to the sand as hers landed on top of him and their lips met once again this time in a more heat filled passionate kiss.

* * *

The next morning Jak threw a pillow at Daxter as he led snoring. Daxter shot up and opened his eyes wide before holding his head and falling back down in to the pillow "What the hell happened?" he groaned

"You decided you were old enough to drink so you got drunk...and now you have a hang over and it serves you right" Jak smirked getting up and heading for the door.

Daxter opened one eye and looked at him "Where are you going...aren't you under instructions to rest?" he said

"I feel fine and I promised Keira I'd help clean up from the party last night" Jak explained

Daxter rolled his eyes "And I suppose if Keira asks you can't say no"

"Why would I say no to my girlfriend?" Jak smirked leaving the bedroom and the hut.

Daxter jumped up "WHAT!" he yelled "Wait..." he went to follow Jak but his head hurt and he only made it as far as Jak's bed and he jumped up on it and snuggled under the covers.

Jak wandered along the beach and found Keira picking up litter. She spotted him and dropped the bag running over to him and flinging her arms around his neck before kissing him deeply. She pulled away and smiled "Morning handsome" she smiled.

Jak wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him "Good morning babe...please can you greet me like that every morning?" he asked cheekily.

"Only if my father isn't around" she giggled

Jak kissed her softly and whispered "Deal" before letting her go "So what do you need me to do?" he asked

"Could you clean up the remains of the fire please?" she asked walking back over to the litter bag she'd dropped and picked it up again "So how was old drunky this morning?" she asked

Jak chuckled "Confused about what happened and with the fact I told him I was coming to help my girlfriend clean up" he said

"I'm surprised he hasn't chased you down here to get all the info out of you" Keira giggled

Jak crouched down to scoop some ash and cinders up "I think he would have done had it not been for the marching band in his head right now" he laughed.

"Serves him right" Keira laughed

Jak stood back up and grinned at Keira "And it'll keep him out of our hair for most of the day"

Keira smiled and walked over to Jak, she handed him the rubbish bag and then wrapped her hands around his neck again "And just what do you want to do with all this time we have together ?" she teased

"Please don't call me a hero Keira...I don't want you to see me as anything other than Jak...just the Jak you know, just your Jak" Jak asked putting one arm around her waist.

Keira nodded and smiled "I like that you're my Jak"

"And I like being your Jak and I like you being my Keira" he smiled rubbing his nose against hers

Keira giggled before her lips once again found his.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean she's your girlfriend...when did that happen?" Daxter wailed as Jak got changed in to some clean clothes

He shrugged as he fastened his belt around his waist "Last night when you were passed out"

"So that means I've lost my best friend" Daxter said sadly

Jak frowned and looked at him "Why would it mean that?" he asked

"Because you'll be all for spending time with her smooching or whatever" he moaned

Jak laughed "Come on Dax...you know how long I've liked Keira...how long I've wanted to be with her...can you not just be happy for me?"

"No because I liked her too" Daxter huffed

Jak laughed again "Daxter you like every girl in the village"

"So are you in love or something?" Daxter asked

Jak shrugged "How the hell do I know what love feels like...but if it makes me feel as happy as what I do when I'm around her and as miserable as I do when I'm not then yes I'm in love with her...and my heart doesn't half beat a hell of a lot faster when she's around"

"What happened to Jak the hero who kicked ass on top of that silo?" Daxter asked grumpily

Jak smiled "He got the girl he wanted...now are you coming or not?" he asked

"I've still got a headache and I better go check in with the parents" Daxter said getting up.

Jak nodded "Okay...I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

Jak sat cross-legged in front of Keira on the old ruins on Sentinal Beach. He grinned at Keira and reached across to take her hand "So where does your father think you are?" he asked

"Just out with you" She smiled back

Jak nodded "He knows about us then?"

Keira giggled and reached up to stroke his cheek "We've been best friends our whole lives Jak, why shouldn't we be out together?"

"But normally Daxter is tagging along" Jak smiled lazily getting lost in the feel of Keira's skin on his.

Keira smiled at the lazy look on his face "Who'd have thought all it took was getting Daxter drunk to get us together"

"I guess I should thank him" Jak whispered shuffling forward

Keira wrapped her legs around Jak's waist and he pulled her on to his lap "But then again if it wasn't for him we could have got together a lot sooner" she smiled resting her forehead against Jak's.

"Maybe we should get him drunk more often" he suggested

Keira nodded "So what would you like to do with this time we have?" she giggled

"I very much want to kiss you" Jak smirked

Keira smiled and pressed her body into Jak's "Well if you really want to"

Jak smiled and pressed his lips to hers. Keira kissed him back passionately her body pressing in to his.

Jak pulled away and panted "You're going to have to stop doing that babe"

"Why?" Keira asked playfully frowning at him

Jak laughed "Because if you don't you're going to end me"

Keira laughed and kissed him again "That's the plan" she mumbled into his mouth.

Jak grinned and kissed her back just as Samos' voice echoed through the village and Jak pulled back from her.

"Looks like thats my cue...walk me home?" she asked unwrapping her legs from around Jak and getting up.

Jak stood up and took her hand "Of course".

* * *

Jak and Keira strolled up the ramps to the hut Keira shared with her father. She turned around and was just about to wrap her arms around his neck when they heard the unmistakable sound of Samos' walking stick. Keira sighed and turned around smiling "Hi daddy"

"Where have you two been?" Samos frowned

Keira shrugged "Just down the beach"

"And where's Daxter?" he asked looking around

Jak shrugged "He wasn't feeling well"

"I bet I can guess why...now Jak we have a busy day tomorrow thank you for walking Keira home but she will be fine now" Samos said watching the couple intently.

Jak nodded "Okay...I'll see you tomorrow Keira...Samos" he said turning and walking back down the ramp

Keira watched him leave before turning to her father and frowning "You are unbelievable daddy" she huffed putting her hands on her hips

"What do you mean my girl, did you and Jak have something to do?" he asked

Keira huffed again and threw her arms in the air before marching back down the ramps and to her room.

Samos chuckled and went back to his lab.

Jak walked slowly to his hut. He turned around slightly and watched as Keira stamped down to her room and Samos walked in to his. He grinned and quietly ran over to Keira's window tapping slightly on it. Keira pulled the curtain back and smiled before opening the window.

"What are you doing Jak?" she beamed

Jak grinned "I wanted one last kiss before bed...and your father kind of wanted rid of me" he chuckled

"I know...god he treats me like such a child" Keira sighed sitting on her window ledge

Jak reached up and gently cupped her face "I shouldn't stay long" Keira nodded "But one last kiss"

Keira leaned in and pressed her lips to his in slow passion filled kiss "I'll miss you" she whispered as she pulled away.

"Me too" Jak breathed before kissing her hand and turning to leave. He stopped and turned back "I'll see you in the morning babe"

Keira blew him and kiss and watched as he ran to his own hut.

* * *

**Okay end of first chapter what do you think? Please let me know. X X X X**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything. I do however wish they'd make a new game. Or one with Keira as the main character, her adventures when she arrived in Haven or learning to become a sage with the help of Jak.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2.**

Jak wandered out his hut the next morning. He stopped a let the morning sunshine warm his skin and face. Smiling to himself he headed down the path towards Samos' hut. It wasn't long before he could hear Samos' loud voice bellowing out, followed by some smart remark from Daxter. Jak chuckled and headed under the hut to Keira's room.

He leaned on the door frame and smiled as Keira frowned and fiddled with something.

Jak folded his arms over his chest and grinned "So how long have they been going at it?" he asked

Keira spun around and smiled "About half an hour...they're like an old married couple" she said getting up and moving towards Jak.

He leaned up and stepped forward as Keira arrived in front of him "So how'd you sleep?" she asked brushing her finger tips across his abdomen.

"I slept pretty good" he said reaching out and placing his hands on her hips "How about you?" he asked

Keira smiled sweetly "Same...but I missed you"

Jak grinned and pulled her closer "I missed you too" he breathed before lifting a hand to her face and gently cupping it. He smiled before pressing his lips to hers.

Keira melted in to him and kissed him back wrapping her arms around him and pressing her body against his deepening the kiss. Jak pulled away and panted "You're going to have to stop doing that babe"

"Why...don't you like it?" She asked shyly

Jak nodded "Can't you feel how much I like it?...thats why we should stop" he chuckled

Keira looked down at the bulge in his pants and giggled "Well in that case" she smiled before kissing him quickly and moving out of his embrace "We should get up stairs..before they come looking for us" she said taking his hand.

"You might have to give me a minute" Jak chuckled.

Keira laughed and dragged him out the room.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me about you and Jak?" Samos asked as he and Keira walked in front of Jak and Daxter in to the Forbidden Jungle

Keira blushed and focused on the path in front of her "What do you mean daddy?" she asked.

"I know you think I'm just a grumpy old sage but I know more than you think" Samos grumbled

Keira breathed deeply and sighed "I know you think it's just a crush daddy...but I really like him"

"Well you just be carefull my girl...and if he hurts you, I'll hurt him" Samos smiled slightly

Keira giggled and glanced at Jak.

Jak winked at Keira as she turned to look at him "I wonder if Samos knows?" Daxter mused from Jak's shoulder

Jak frowned and looked at him briefly "Know's what?"

"About you and Keira...I wonder if her know's his little girl has been sneaking down to the beach with you in the middle of the night?" Daxter carried on

Jak frowned again "Why would it bother him...it's not like I'm some stranger"

"You know how he is with her and he knows stuff" Daxter shrugged

Jak grinned 'He will never know the things I know'

Daxter huffed at the far away look in Jak's eyes and turned to watch Keira and Samos walk in front of them.

* * *

An hour later Jak helped Keira up on to the top of the Citadel. She smiled and stroked his face as she walked past him taking her spanner out of her tool belt and wandering over to the old precursor door "Right...let's see if we can get this moving" she stated moving through the door and examining the old looking machine stood inside.

"What is it?" Jak asked peering in

Samos frowned and stepped in "It looks like some kind of rift rider...but it's in pretty bad shape"

"Well where did it come from?" Daxter asked jumping on to it

Keira frowned "Watch it Daxter...I think I can fix it...but it may take me a while"

"I'm sure you can fix it Keira" Jak beamed at her from the door way

Daxter rolled his eyes "Perfect Keira...Keira can do everything...she's so brilliant..."

"Enough Daxter" Jak snapped

Daxter waved his arms around "I'm so sick of hearing how much you love her"

Keira's eyes widened and she looked at Jak as he begin blushing "You what?" she gasped

"God Daxter, you and your big mouth" Jak yelled stamping off.

* * *

Keira wandered on to the beach and smiled at Jak stood throwing stones angrily into the ocean. She walked up next to him and slipped her hand in to his "Hi" she whispered.

Jak looked down and sighed "Hi...I'm sorry I left...but Daxter..."

"I know why you left" Keira interupted "And I understand...I mean we've only been together a couple of days...it's okay if you don't love me"

Jak looked at her seeing the sadness in her eyes, he sighed and turned to her pulling her into his arms and hugging her tight "That's the thing" he began, resting his chin on her head as she snuggled into his chest "I think I do...but how do I know...how are you supposed to know when you think you do?"

"It's not something you think" Keira said looking up at him "It's something you feel" she placed her hand over his heart "In here"

Jak smiled and took her hand "Come watch the stars with me" he said sitting down and pulling her down with him.

* * *

Jak kissed Keira and rolled off her pulling her towards him (A/N if you want to know how Jak and Keira ended up in bed read Let Me Go Home) he sighed happily and closed his eyes. Keira looked up and smiled stroking his face "Love you Jak"

"I love you too Keira...always loved you" Jak smiled

Keira rested her head on his chest and giggled "I bet your wishing you said it sooner now"

"No Keira" Jak frowned sitting up slightly "This is not what I wanted from you...well I wanted this too but I would have been happy to wait...I love you and as long as you love me that's all I need"

Keira smiled "Oh Jak...I've loved you for so long...there will never be anyone else for me, ever"

"Never anyone else for me...Jak and Keira always" Jak smiled

Keira pushed him back and rested her head back on his chest "And forever" she sighed closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

As the sun crept up Jak slipped out of Keira's bed. She sat up and watched him getting dressed "I don't want you to leave" she pouted

"I don't want to leave...but I'd rather walk out of here than your father chase me out" Jak chuckled sitting down on the bed as he pulled his trousers on.

Keira wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged his back, resting her chin on his shoulder "I'll miss you"

Jak turned to look at her and kissed her gently "I'll be back in a couple of hours"

"I know...but still going to miss you" Keira smiled

He turned and cupped her face "I'll miss you too" he breathed before sealing him lips over hers and kissing her deeply before leaving her hut.

Keira watched him from the window as he ran home and climbed in through his bedroom window he smiled and waved before disappearing inside. She smiled and snuggled back into her bed in to the warmness Jak had left breathing in his scent.

* * *

Jak jumped in through his window landing on his bed and knocking Daxter off in the process. Daxter looked up from the floor and frowned confused rubbing his head "What happened...where were you Jak?" He enquired getting up and wandering over to the small basket he slept in.

"I was with Keira" Jak grinned pulling a small pocket knife out and pulling the headboard of his bed back. He began carving.

Daxter watched as Jak carved something into the wood of his hut "You spent the night with her...and Samos didn't mind?"

"Why would Samos mind?...I've spent loads of nights with Keira before" Jak shrugged

Daxter raised an eyebrow "But that was before you were a couple"

"Well I was going to kill you so it was best I stayed with her" Jak grinned putting the knife away and laying back.

Daxter shook his head "Whatever pal" he said rolling over and closing his eyes.

Jak sighed and grinned to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy and please review. X X X X**


End file.
